Its Madness
by Tonights Silence
Summary: This is a ItachiSakura. There might be others I haven't decided yet. There will be a love triangle..or square..I haven't decided yet HaHa...Im not good at writing these summaries... It willb e good though!
1. Traitor?

A/N: Hey this is my second story! Yes! This one will be longer, hopefully better, and more...feelings? I donno lol But I hope its better. It will have Itachi and Sakura. Hopefully Gaara too! Love them :P . Anyways I'm writting whatever pops into my head and some ideas I've had for a few days...I forget things easily..already forgot alot so Im gonna start writing . Anyways Hope u Enjoy it . R&R

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

Background Info: Sakura is 13 Itachi is like 17? In this story Itachi never killed his clan, Sasuke never left stuff like that. There is no Akatsuki group either. and yes I did make up some characters.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha. Everybody looked like they were having fun. But, she herself was bored. Everybody was out on a mission except for her. She hated not going on a mission but she had made a mistake on her last mission and wasn't allowed on any missions for a while.

Her friend from childhood Ino Yamanaka had betrayed the village and tried to kill her. Nobody knew why she had. Nobody but sakura. Ino had confronted her before escaping Konoha.

--Flashback--

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were chasing after Ino Yamanaka. She had stolen had a secret, forbidden scroll. They had to stop her before she did anything she'd regret. Sakura didn't want Ino to get in trouble, sh loved Ino. She was her bestfriend.

"Let's split up. Sakura you go right, Naruto go left and Ill keep going this way!" Sasuke ordered.

"Okay" Naruto and Sakura replied in synch.

Sakura turned not slowing down her pace. She had to get to Ino first. She knew anybody else wouldn't give ehr a chance to explain herself. She knew Ino had a reason and she was going to find out what.

Just then she heard a crunch and saw Ino ahead. Ino looked back, jumped of the tree she was on and landed on the ground, waiting for Saskura.

"Ino! Thank god I found you!"

"Hello Sakura," Ino said with a sickly-sweet voice.

"Ino, give me the scroll and lets go back...okay?"

"No Sakura, it's too late. I hate the village...I hate you!" Ino screamed and lunged at her with a kunai while throwing some at the same time.

She swung at Saskura, but Sakura quickly dodged the attack. What Ino had said hurt Sakura, but she couldn't be careless. a shinobi wasn't suppose to show feelings in a battle.

"Ino, why are you doing this?"

"You know I loved him!" Ino ran at her again, this time hitting cutting Sakuras arm, for Sakura hadn't dodgeed fast enough.

"who? Sasuke?" Ino attacked again, but missed.

"I hate you! You took him from me!" Ino screamed running as fast as she could, hitting Sakura in the stomach with the kunai. But, she heard a poof, and a smoke appeared. All the was there was a log. Sakura was behind ino. She grabbed her and tossed her into a tree. Ino began to stand, but sakura held a kunai to her throat.

"Ino...what are you talking about?"

"I saw you and him outside. You were kissing him!" She spit in Sakuras face.

She punched her in the stomach quickly. Enough so sakura moved far enough away for Ino to escape. Ino knew she couldn't win and she knew more shinobi were coming, so she ran.

Sakura just stood there and stared at her back. Naruto and Sasuke came minutes later, but Ino was no where to be seen.

--End of Flashback--

Sakura kept walking. Ino had been wrong. She hadn't kissed Sasuke. he had kissed her forcingly. She didn't want to kiss him. She knew how Ino felt, and there were plent of other guys around for her. She had wanted to tell Ino, but she knew she wouldn't believe her. Sakura had ONCE loved sasuke, but after finding out Ino loved him, she felt guilty and couldn't love him. She would never love him.

Ever since Ino left she hasn't been allowed on any important missions. She knew why but she hated why. She knew she was suppose to get the scroll, and if she couldn't get it and Ino attacked, she was to kill her. But she hadn't. She knew she should have, but Ino was her best friend.

She began to get hungry and stopped in front Icharuka Ramen stand.

_"I don't have much money...I guess this will have to do."_

She sat down and ordered a bowl of Ramen. When she got it she began to eat slowly. After about 40 minutes she got up and paid. She began to head home when she heard a voice.

"Sakura!" She turned her head. Somebody jumped onto her and hugged her. "We're back!"

"Hey Naruto..." Sakura said in a tired voice although she was glad they were back. Then she saw Sasuke coming. Ever since he kissed her and Ino ran away, she couldn't stand to be near him. She felt guilty, especially when they were alone.

"Saku..." Sasuke began to say.

"Naruto let's go train together okay?"

"Sure!" They left, leaving Sasuke behind.

* * *

A/N: Chapter is kinda short but I don't wanna make them too long :P Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and be honest! Itachi will come soon, ad probably Gaara! I love them both, so they have to be . 


	2. Guilt

A/N: ha ha its Chapter two. It will probably real short. Don't hate me for it! I just hate writing long chapters! Anyways Hope you like it...and No theres no Itachi yet... I've decided Im gonna do a Sasuke/Sakura for the beginning of the story...and maybe itachi will come in...or not 00 Du du du...read to find out .**

* * *

**

**Sasuke**

Sasuke didn't know why, but sakura kept avoiding him every chance she got. Was it cause he had kissed her. He had thought she liked him too though. But, she hadn't been avoiding him this much until Ino had stolen the scroll. Maybe Ino had told her something. He was sure that was it. She had returned his kiss.

--Flashback--

Sasuke had gone to Icharuka Ramen to meet with his friends.

"Hey!" His friends called when they saw him coming.

"hey.." He said cooly. He looked over at sakura. She looked over at her. She was beautiful as usual. he loved her rose coloured hair. It looked so soft. He loved they way her clothes fit her womanly curves. She was beautiful.

He ordered a bowl of Ramen and began to eat and talk with his friends.

"...And he fell over the tree root! It was hilarious!" Tenten told laughing.

" It wasn't funny, and I ment to do it!" Kiba said annoyed.

"Sure...sure..." Tenten said rolling her eyes. Everyone ahd been talking for 2 hours already.

"I'm tired...I think Im gonna go..." Shikamaru said yawning as he got up and left.

"I think I'm gonna go to guys. Talk to you later," saskura said smiling as she got up.

"I'll walk you home!" Naruto volunteered, while jumping from his chair.

"That's okay stay and have fun. i'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Oh, okay" Naruto looked disappointed. Sasuke decided this was gonna be his chance to talk to Sakura alone.

"I'll go with you, Im tired and was gonna leave anyways."

"Sure.." He then got up and walked out with her.

They walked in silence and then Sasuke stopped.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.

He pushed her against a fence, not pushing ahrd enough to hurt her.

"Sakura...I...love you!" He confessed.

"Sasu..." He stopped her before she could finish and kissed her. She kissed him back passionatley. She didn't struggle. At first she didn't. Then she pushed him away. She stared at him, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke..." She whispered and ran.

--End of Flashback--

He knew she loved him. He would force her to find out her true feelings. He would...

* * *

**Sakura**

After training with Naruto they seperated. Naruto went home while she decided to go to the forest. She went deep inside. She always came here. It made her feel peaceful inside. it was a great place to sit down and relax. Nobody else knew about it or atleast she didn't think so. She then heard somebody behind her. She stood up and kicked where she thought the intruder was. Somebody grabbed her foot then let it go. He walked out from the shadows. It was Sasuke.

_"Oh great... I really don't want to see him...I just can't."_

**_"Cause you love him right!?!"_**

_"Shut up inner!"_

**_"You just can't stand the guilt Ino left you with!"_**

_"No I just don't..."_

**_"Fine you stick with that...you'll see."_**

"Sakura...why are you avoiding me?"

"I...I.." sakura stammered.

"Ever since Ino left you get away from me...do you hate me?"

"No!" she exclaimed. Why did she say that so fast?

"Then why..."

"Ino...she...lo..." Sakura began.

"she what?"

" She loved you! I can't stand the guilt I feel when I look at you! It hurts just to see your face! She hates me! You kissed me and she hates me! That's why she's gone! It's your fault! I HATE YOU!" Sakura screamed and then began to cry. She looked at Sasuke. He looked hurt by what she had said.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone then." He sounded so hurt. It hurt her to hear him that sad.

"I'm sorry...I was angry and took it out on you..." She looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Do you love me...?" Sasuke asked her.

"No I can't...Ino..." Sakura whispered.

"If she was gone...would you?" He asked softly.

"But she's not gone! She's haunting me in my dreams! Shes here but shes not! I can't love you!" She screamed, while crying.

"Sakura..." she got up and ran from the forest as fast as she could. Sasuke just stared after her.

It wasn't fair! She loved him! But Ino was haunting her everytime she thought of him, looked at him, even if she heard his name. She couldn't betray her anymore! She wanted Ino to come back. She needed her. Why did they both love the same person? It wasn't fair. She would make herself forget Sasuke! She had to...for Ino!

* * *

A/N: Ha ha done another ch. in one day! That's kinda sad...I have nothing to do...all my friends went to the lake... :'( Im too poor to afford one... so I'll just have to stick to writing until tomorrow..then I've got school...! Anyways Enjoy and Review! Be honest..Bye! Oh and Itachi and Gaara wll come soon be strong. One or two more chapters! . Im excited 


	3. Mission

A/N: Chapter 3! I'm sorry the chapters are so short! Atleast I make alot per day rite? Ha Ha...I never know what to write...I think ill just leave it as it is...R&R!**

* * *

**

**Sakura**

She hadn't talked to Sasuke since that day, a week ago. She avoided him as best as she could. But, now she was back to doing team missions. She wasn't too excited about working with Sasuke so soon. She was glad Kakashi and Naruto would be there though. She got ready to go. She put on her Pink Shorts and tank top. She put her weapons on her legs and tied her hair up. Lastly she put on her headband.

She then walked out makig sure to lock her house up and left. She began to walk to walk to the entrance to Konoha where she was to meet up with her team.

"sakura!" she heard her name and turned her head to see Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, are you heading to the entrance too?"

"Yup! thought I would get there early! You too!?" she nodded " Great! We'll go together! Its great to have you for a mission again!"

Naruto was happy as usual and she couldn't help but smile. he was the bestfriend she ever had since Ino left. He was her brightest part of the day.

They started walking and Naruto talked constantly about anything! She laughed a lot and forgot all about Sasuke. But, then she saw him waiting. she stopped smiling.

"whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Nothing." She said and faked a smile.

"well..okay!" Naruto exclaimed and began to run towards Sasuke." Coming?!"

"yea," she began to run too.

"Hey Sakura..."

"Hi Sasuke!" she said as cheerily as she could.

_"Maybe, if I act the same around him it'll be okay?"_

**_"Why don't you just say you love him? Ino is gone...and she does already hate you."_**

_"What if she comes back?"_

**_"Then'll she'll have to deal with it."_**

_" I don't know Inner... I don't think I can, the guilt...it would crush me."_

**_"Then forget about Ino"_**

_"I don't think I can..."_

"Sakura! Yoo Hoo!" naruto said waving his hand in front of sakura's face.

"Sorry...was spacing out" She said and stuck her tongue out.

"O..Haha Silly Sakura" Naruto said and laughed.

She looked at Sasuke. He was staring at her. She looked into his eyes. He looked so sad. She quickly looked away so she wouldn't feel bad.

"Does anyone know what our mission is?" she asked.

"Find and capture a criminal named Arisa," said a voice from behind them. It was Kakashi.

"You're on time for once," Sasuke muttered.

"I heard that," that Kakashi replied. "anyways Let's head out."

They all got up and left.

* * *

**Sasuke  
**

He kept looking back at her. She looked so beautiful and graceful gliding in the trees. He was mesmerized. He was so mesmerized he never noticed the shurikens coming at him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"Huh?" He then noticed the shurikens and quickly dodgeed them. He then went towards the way they had come from. He spotted the female criminal and began to speed up. She just waited for him. He went to the ground and sent 2 kunais at her. She caught them and twirled them on her finger.

She was a bitch. A little too over-confident too. She hadn't realized that it was just a shadow clone. he was actually behind her. He was about to kick her when she turned and instead kicked him right in the gut. her kick was strong. It sent him flying into a tree. The impact was hard and he spit out blood. He'd get her back for that.

Just then the rest of the team came. Sasuke got up and lunged at her. He hit her while she was staring at his teammates. The Kunai he had used went into her back. Then he heard a poof and the log and his kunai dropped to the ground.

_"Damn! Where did she go!"_

Just then he felt a pain in is back and fell to the ground. He began spitting out blood. He slowly turned his head to see the criminal. She smirked.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and sakura screamed.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sasuke had been hit! Her heart stopped. Was he okay? He didn't look okay! She had to help him! She raced towards him. The criminal then struck at him again. He screamed. She was scared for him.

She got close enough to punch her. It was direct. The criminal held ehr stomach, giving her a chance to kick her into a tree. THe criminal moaned in pain. Just then Naruto and Kakashi came and assisted her. They knocked her out. The criminal was unconcious.

She ran to sasuke. He was bleeding everywhere.

"Sasuke are you okay?" She began to cry.

"Ha ha...Im fine. Just a little scratch." He spat out blood and went unconcious.

"Kakashi we need to take him to the hospital!"

Kakashi came closer, picked him up and they headed abck for Konoha. She kept looking at sasuke. She was scared. She had never been this scared before. She didn't want him to die. She loved him. she wanted him to stay with her forever.

They quickly got to Konoha and headed for the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter in the same day! Real depressin :P I need a life xD Anyways Review and be honest! Bu Bye for now! Until I finish the next Chapter! Itachi soon!! 2 Chapters!!! I Hope!!! 


	4. Confusion

A/N: Chapter 4... My stories won't be up as fast as before! I ahve to go to school now...and I ahve a dumb poetry assignment...I ahte poetry...hard poetry anyways lol

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura was walking towards Sasuke's house. He had been in the hospital for 4 days and was finally home. She was going to tell him how she felt. With or with out Ino haunting her. She didn't want him to leave or die with out him knowing.

She got to his house finally and knocked. She waited and she heard footsteps from inside getting closer. She moved from one foot to the other waiting. Suddenly the door swung open.

The man who had opened the door looked very similar to Sasuke. He had the same dark eyes except he had lines under them that made him look more handsome. His hair was black and tied back. He was also taller than sasuke.

"Done staring?" asked the man

"Huh, Oh Im sorry. You just look alot like Sasuke." she said shyly not realizing she had been staring.

"Well Im his brother, Itachi. You his fangirl or something?"

"Oh no...I'm Sak..k..." she began.

"Who's there?" She heard a voice ask. Then sasuke walked out from entry way. "Sakura?"

"Hey sasuke!" she exclaimed happy to have him there. She felt really shy around his brother, but she didn't know why.

"Hn" Itachi said and moved towards his brother. He whispered something in his ear and laughed when Sasuke blushed.

_"Wonder what he said..."_

_**"Probably something about you"**_

_"Probably not..."_

**_"Hes pretty hot."_**

_"Sasuke?"_

**_"No the brother."_**

Saskura blushed. She didn't know why but thinking about him made her tingle.

"Saskura?" Sasuke moved closer.

"Oh, sorry spacing..."

"That's okay, did you want something?" She looked around and noticed the other Uchiha was gone. She felt disappointed.

"Umm yeah, I wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me."

"Sure." He put on his shoes and they left. They began to walk to the forest.

_"I'll tell him in there"_

**_"What about the other guy?"_**

_"Itachi?We just met."_

**_"How do you know thats who I was talking about?"_**

_"Be..because your me Inner! That's why!"_

When they got far enough inside she stopped walking and began to talk.

"Umm Sasuke?"

He turned around. "Yea?"

"I...I...love you. I know you might not like me still, but I thought I would tell you anyways."

* * *

**Sasuke**

He was surprised. He thought she didn't even like him anymore. What about Ino? I thought she felt guilty. What changed her mind.

As if she had read his mind she continued, " I know I told you I felt guilty about Ino, but when I thought you might die I knew I had to tell you. I really love you."

He walked up to her. He couldn't control himself. He pushed her against a nearby tree and kissed her passionately. After they stopped kissing he whispered, " I love you."

* * *

**Ino Yamanaka**

She walked around the latest village she was visiting. She was looking for food to eat later. She was thinking about Sakura and Sasuke.

_"I bet their kissing right now. I hate her! I hate them both! She knew I loved him, yet she...I can't wait until I become stronger. then I'll show them. I'll kill them both! Then they'll be sorry they ever underestimated me! Everybody will cry, but me? I will laugh! I'll spit on their graves and leave. Nobody will ever see me again. They'll only hear about me in letters of how great my life is! I'll show them...Ill show them all! Never underestimate Ino Yamanaka! I'll kill them both!"_

She then walked off like a crazy woman. She was going to learn some new jutsu. Juutsu to kill them.

* * *

**Sakura**

She and Sasuke had been dating for three monthes.Yet nothing really changed. They went on dates sure, but nothing seemed different. Sasuke looked like he enjoyed himself, but Sakura felt like something was missing. A spark? A flicker? She wasn't sure what but she didn't feel any different from before. She had a first felt happier but after a while she didn't. She felt the same. Didn't she love Sasuke? She thought so but she began to feel like she didn't. What was she to do?

**_"Ditch him and go for the older Uchiha! Hes so much hotter!"_**

_"What are you talking about? I've only seen him a few times. All I know about him is hes an ANBU Captain."_

**_"Yet, you never said no to the idea!"_**

_"But...just go away Inner!"_

**_"Fine, but remember what I said!"_**

Lately she had been thinking about him. More than she thought about Sasuke. That's what bothered her the most. She was more excited when she saw Itachi. What did this mean?

"Hey Saskura!" She turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey" She walked up to Sasuke and kissed him. She felt nothing. It just felt like a kiss. She felt the same as if she had kissed her mother on the cheek. She was hoping she would feel giddy or something inside. She had been trying for weeks. She kissed him whenever there was a chance.

After the kiss they all began to talk. She wasn't into it much, but paid attention as much as she could. Not that she had to. Naruto just talked about random things.

"Im hungry!" Naruto complained. " I'm going to Ichiraku! Bye!" Sakura watched as the hungry ninja ran towards Ichiraku.

"Wanna go train? I need a sparring partner."

"Um sure." she agreed and the went to the training grounds.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Lately Sakura kept kissing him. It's not like he didn't like it. He loved it! But, everytime she did he felt like something was wrong. Maybe she just loved him so much she couldn't help himself. That's what he told him himself everytime he got suspicious. So it was fine.

"Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl!" Sakura commanded.

"If I were to go easy on you that wouldn't be why" Sasuke smiled and continued to attack her. He threw his shurikens at her and ran forward. Sakura dodged them easily. She went to kick him as he ran forward, but he disappeared. He went behind her and punched her from behind. She tripped and fell. He went over her and put a kunai to her throat.

Too easy. Maybe she was holding back? Maybe she was just thinking about something. He just shrugged and got up. They continued to train for hours. Sakura tired decided to go home. He wanted her to stay but he could tell she was tired.

"See you tomorrow!" She waved and left. He had decided to keep training.

"Bye."

He looked around and noticed she had forgotten her purse. He went and picked it up.

_"Guess I should take it to her..."_

As if she had read his thoughts she came back.

"Forgot this?" He waved the purse in front of her.

"Yea, ha ha, silly me" she replied. He threw her the purse. She was acting kind of strange.

"Well guess I'll be off now!" She ran up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Augh!" He moaned. He felt a sharp pain in his back. She let go of him and he dropped to the ground.

_"Did she just stab me?"_

"Sakura..."

"Sorry Babes."

* * *

A/N: I have to stop here. More excitin right!? Also I have to go do dishes But when I'm done Ill start writing the next chapter! So be patient! I wrote all my ideas down during POetry class! All I ahve to do is write them down! Im so proud of myself...although I got in trouble for not doing poetry :P Ha ha! Review! I love Reviews!


	5. Return

A/N: I had this story all written, but my brother deleted all my stories, and sadly I hadn't uploaded this one so I couldn't get this story back! But on the bright side of that dreariness, I kept my notes that I had written! Although they are crumpled and hard to read now! So sad... anyways I tried my best to rewrite it!

* * *

**'Sakura'**

"Sorry Babes," said 'Sakura'.

"Why...?" he asked. He looked so confused.

"Where to start?" she asked aloud, "Maybe I did it from guilt? Or was it a scheme? Maybe I never loved you... has that ever crossed your mind? Did you ever think, Does she really love me, something is funny, or is she tricking me? If you didn't maybe you should have. Cause it sure would of helped you!"

"You're not Sakura are you?" He asked wincing from the pain.

"WHat makes you think that?" she asked.

"Sakura is sweet, not at all like this. Bad person for you to impersonate." he said smirking.

"Thats your only reason? You're pretty dunce.." she said smirking right back at him. She crouched down beside him. "If you were so sure, why didn't you stop me when I came back? Its your emmotions for me. You know what the first thing they teach you in the academy is right? As a shinboi show no feelings. But you failed that one right, but hey I did too so don't feel bad!"

"Ino..? Is that you?" he asked.

"Sorry Babes, wrong again!" she took her kunai and stabbed him again. "You should stop guessing" she got up and walked away laughing. She ran through the forest and was out of sight.

**Sakura**

_"Gawd Im hungry.."_

_**"So am I but I'm not complaining!"**_

_"You're me so you are. You say that to me all the time yet you don't get it youself."_

_"__**Shut up...just get some food in our stomach!"**_

_"Yea yea."_

Sakura turned a corner and headed to the Ichiraku stand. She went in and sat down on a stool. SHe looked at the choices and decided to get something special since she had trained so hard. She just wasn't sure how much money she had. She dug into her pocket, but didn't find it. She checked the other pocket but got the same result.

"Damn I must have left it at the training grounds." she said mad at herself, " I hope Sasuke's still there and didn't take it home."

She got up to leave and retrieve her purse.

_**"You going to test him again?"**_

_"I will every chance I get."_

_**"Kind of like your using him..."**_

_"No, I'm seeing if I love him"_

_**"And you're using him to find out."**_

_"maybe Iam..."_

She left the conversation with herself and ran as fast as she could. She had to hurry before she starved. She reached the area where they had trained.

"Dammit, hes gon..." she stopped talking when she noticed a bloody body on the ground. "SASUKE!"

"Hn" she heard him moan.

"What happened?" Was Ino back? Could Ino have stabbed him for revenge?

"It was you, but not you. She looked like you, tried to be you, but it wasn't. I thought it was Ino b..." he fell unconcoius before he could finish.

She had to get help. Quickly. She ran from the area and searched for a fellow shinobi. She ran to the busiest part of the village. She searched around and finally saw Kakashi and Naruto walking. She ran up to them.

"Kakashi, sasuke is hurt!" she screamed.

"How? WHat happened?" Naruto asked quickly.

"No time to explain, hurry!" She pointed the way and they all ran to Sasuke.

When they got there Kakashi quickly picked him up. He looked him over quickly and left soon after. They ran as fast as they could to the hospital but Sakura quickly left unnoticed. She had to find Ino. She knew it was Ino! Who else would do this? Maybe somebody insane but she doubted it. Ino was back to kill her. Ino wanted her revenge, but she wasn't gonna let her have it. She knew Sasuke would live and she would too. She might, only if she had to..kill Ino. She couldn't bear the thought and shook her head.

Just then she saw herself. Sasuke had been right. The duplicate was speeding up. She lost sight of her for a few seconds. Then she saw the duplicate running towards her. Had she seen her and decided to come back. The only thing was the duplicate looked surprised when she noticed Sakura. She stopped on the ground as did Sakura.

"Ino...?" sakura asked. The duplicate snapped out from the surprised look she had.

"No, I'm you. Well Im your heart you could say. The inner you." she said smiling.

"Inner me? How many Inners do I have?" Sakura asked amused.

"None really, just yourself." she replied.

"So tell me 'Heart' what do I feel?"

"You feel guilty. You feel haunted. Your sad hearts misses Ino. You're sorry you betrayed her and fell in love with the one she loved. You feel as though you did it just in spite of her. But only a little. You feel as though your love for Sasuke was nothing but a great friendship. You're mad because its not some romantic fairy tale with the prince and castle. If had been you wouldn't feel the guilt you feel because it would be fate? Am I close?" she asked.

"No." Sakura replied but knew it to be true.

"Let me try some more."

**'Sakura'**

"How about, you feel unsatisfied? You want more, need more? You're thinking, 'I should leave him before anyone else is hurt. I don't want him to be hurt too. I'll find somebody else, its a big world', right?" she knew Sakura too well. She felt guilty though. Was it because she was hurting Sakura? Couldn't be, this is what she wanted.

"Maybe.." Sakura was lowering her guard."

"Why don't you? So you can tell her that it was fate? It wasn't your fault you took him from her? Destiny..." she said tauntingly. She was done with her fun now. She made a sign with ehr hands and turned back to normal.

"Ino.." Sakura said as a tear rolled down her eye.

"It is I.." she said smiling.

"I missed yo.." Ino lunged at her before she could finish.

She hit her in the gut hitting her into a nearby tree. She jumped back and threw 3 shuriken at her friend. Sakura got up fast enough to just dodge them. She came at her now ready for the fight. They fought hard just using punches and weapons repeatedly . Ino knew she wouldn't be able to beat her the way things were going. it would take to long and she didn't have time to waste. She had to hurry before others came. She had to use the new jutsu she ahd learned.

She saw an opportunity she needed and punched Sakura with all her might. Sakura spit out blood and fell to the ground with a thud. Ino jumped back and made a hand sign.

"Thousand Stars!" her hand began to glow. It looked a thousand stars sitting on her hand. Ino knew it was beautiful, but she knew it was also deadly. The attack could kill her friend, it could kill anyone. She had gotten it from the secret scroll after all. But, Sakura wasn't her friend was she? She hesitated, but decided to go ahead with her plan.

**Sakura**

Sakura began to stand up. She had to or she would die. Ino was going to kill her. She had to try the same. it was the only way for her to remain alive. But she couldn't stand the thought of killing her bestfriend. It was too much. During this time of thought Ino came toward her with her brilliant attack.

_"I don't mind dying by Ino's hand. Go ahead and kill me, I don't mind if Ill die by your hand or that beautiful attack. I guess its a grand way to die"_

_**"You can't die! Fight Sakura!"**_

Just before Ino had reached her somebody grabbed Ino and threw her into tree. her attack hit it and made the tree explode. the stars went seperate ways, looking just like fireworks did after exploding. Sakura looked up at her savoir.

"Sasuke...no.." she thought it was but it his brother, Itachi. Sakura smiled. He pulled her up to her feet.

"You have to kill her." he said to her. Sakura looked at Ino on the ground. She looked like her arm had been broken from the impact of the throw.

"No.." she said.

"If you don't I will." he said softly. She looked up at his handsome face. He looked concerned.

"I have to..." he whispered to herselff as she grabbed the kunai from her pocket. She walked over to her slowly.

"Sakura, just do it," Ino whispered.

"I'm sorry Ino!" Sakura sobbed as she stabbed her friend repeatedly.

**Ino**

She was going to die soon. She could feel it. She didn't mind though. She didn't even hate Sakura anymore.

"Ino.." Sakura sobbed.

"Heh, stop crying. You're getting me wet." she said jokingly. She had to make-up with Sakura before she died.

"Sorry..." Sakura tried to stop crying.

"You know what? I don't think I hated you. I hated him. He was the one who turned us against each other. maybe not intentionally but nonetheless he did. We fought over a stupid boy. Just like little girls over a doll. We sure are suckers." she laughed. "Sakura I'm sorry. Forgive me and be happy. I never did it though."

"Did what?" Sakura asked still sobbing. Ino knew she had forgiven her.

"Stabbed him. I was going to...but she came, the one who had taught me to fight better. I never found out her name though. All i can tell you is she's beautiful. More than I want to admit. Find her if you want. She has Purple hair, beautiful red eyes that can fool anyone, sensual lips, body of a goddess you could say. You could call her a Goddess of beauty...sounds gay doesn't it?" she smiled.

"Ino, I love you and I'm sorry..." Sakura sobbed.

"I'm sorry too. I love...you..." Ino mumbled . "Ill see you later..."

She knew she was about to take her last breathe. She smiled. Sure she regretted a lot, but why fret over it now? She was dying. Where was she going? Heaven or Hell? Maybe she wasn't going anywhere. Maybe she was going to haunt the world for eternity. That might not be bad. She would be happy wherever she went. She knew she was loved and would be missed.

She took her last breath smiling as she died in the forest.

**Purple Haired Shinobi**

She watched from a near by tree at the scene. She was glaring at Ino. She didn't mind the fact she had told them about her. She was quite happy especially after she had heard the compliments about herself. The reason she was a tad mad was because Ino had died. She still needed her. She also hadn't even killed Sakura. Although she did want to kill her, herself. She watched as Sakura cried and smiled.

_"I guess that's okay... theres always somebody else! Maybe her boyfriend next, or her other best friend...the choices..." _

She smiled and looked to her right to see her companion.

"Let's go Rafael..." she whispered. The wolf looked up at her and jumped from tree to tree as she did.

**Sakura**

"Ino...Ino..INO!" Sakura screamed as she shook her dead friend, "No Ino, I don't want you to die!"

"Its too late shes dead..." Itachi said touching her shoulder.

"No..I didn't want her to..." Sakura sobbed.

"Whats done is done...Besides she looked happy to me. That's how I want to die.."

"You want to die young!? Unfulfilled?" she screamed at him.

"No...with a smile..." he said looking at the sky. she looked at him. She was sorry she had yelled.

"sorry for yelling.." she said sorrowfully, "I just...Im gonna miss her."

He looked at her. She thought he was going to say something, but instead he hugged her tightly. He felt warm and she liked it. She liked the feeling of his body. as if just realizing what he was doing he let go of her suddenly and stood up.

"We better go..." he said.

"yea and thanks," she said smiling at him. He looked away.

"For what?" he asked.

"Helping me," she said and walked towards the village.

**Sasuke**

He had been in the hospital for two days. Sakura's duplicate had wounded his back pretty badly. He had wanted to leave earlier for he felt fine after he was healed, but he forced by Kakashi to stay for another day. He wouldn't have minded as much had Sakura came atleast once to visit him, but she never did. He was sure something had happened. He couldn't wait until he was able to leave this prisioner room.

People did visit him though. Especially girls. Not that he let them in. He only ever let naruto and Kakashi, Sakura too if she had bothered to come. When Kakashi had come he had told Sasuke all that had happened. He knew Ino Yamanaka was dead. He knew she she had liked him, but she was dead now and Sakura wouldn't feel guilty anymore.

He also heard about the Purple-haired girl. Apparently nobody knew her name or where she was from. He wanted his revenge on her but now he had to find her. He was also curious about her 'beauty'. The way she was described made her seem unhuman. Maybe they had over exagerated while explaining. That had to be it.

He got up from the bed and began getting dressed so he would finally be able to leave. Just when he finished somebody opened the door.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Sasuke," she said looking down, now even coming to hug him. He was disappointed but didn't show it.

"Did you come to see me? I'm just going now so..." he said.

"No I came to talk to you.." she said.

"Okay..about what?"

"I can't be with you anymore..." she said looking up at him.

"Wh..what? why?" he asked confused. Why now?

"I blame you for what happened. If you hadn't been there, Ino and I would never have fought. We'd still be friends, and Ino would be...alive."

"You blame me..?" he asked slowly.

"I blame us too. We shouldn't have fought over you." she said looking down again.

"Thats why?" he asked. "Its not like I had wanted her to like me!" he yelled.

"I know.." she said.

"Theres another reason isn't there?" he asked softly now.

"I..I...yes...I just don't love you the way you love me. I realize now that I loved you as a friend." she said as a tear dropped from her eye onto the ground.

"You will grow to love me.." he said getting close to her.

"No, I won't.." she said. Just the he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her as passionately as he could.

"Nothing...?" He asked after he kissed her. She shook her head slowly trying not to cry.

"No.. Im sorry Sasuke.." she said running out of the room.

He was starting to think the person in the forest had been Sakura. Why else would she leave him now. She never had loved him. It was a game. He laughed at his own stupidity for loving her. He laughed and tried to hate her but he couldn't. He was madly in love with her still. He probably alwyas would be.

* * *

A/N: I changed it a bit. I think its better this way, you'll never be able to say cuz u ever saw the other one xD Anyways Review this one! Thanks for reading u loveable people:) 


	6. Ylva and Z'ev

A/n: Chapter 6. Itachi starts getting a bigger role now! I love him lol :P

**Sakura**

Sakura had broken up with Sasuke over a month ago and was over it. She was pretty sure Sasuke was too. He never mentioned it ever, atleast not around her. Hinata had said she heard him talking to Naruto about her, but didn't know what about her they were talking about. She was sure he was just talking about a mission they had done or something like that. Besides, they were only friends now. They hung out all the time just like before. Even Naruto was with them most of the time. He was even acting more like Naruto.

"So where's this awesome thing you found!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Wait we're almost at my house!" Sasuke answered annoyed. Naruto had been asking the whole time Sasuke had told him.

"What is it?" she asked walking into Sasuke's yard.

"Ill show you soon," he said running ahead. She ran with Naruto and they caught up with him at his door.

"I thought it was in the forest?" Naruto said confused.

"Im going to show you in the forest, I have to get it first!" Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he opened the door. "Just wait here."

"Fine," she replied sitting on a nearby chair as he ran up the stairs to his room.

"What do you think its gonna be?" Naruto asked getting excited again.

"Probably a pet rock," she said laughing.

"Well that would be boring," Naruto said pouting. he took everything seriously.

"I was kidding," I said. He smiled again.

"Well I hope he hurries, Im really excited!" Naruto yelled, hoping Sasuke would hear. Just then I heard someone on the stairs.

"Well what is it?" she said figuring it was Sasuke.

"A guy," she heard a voice say. It wasn't Sasuke but his older brother Itachi. "And could you not yell?"

"We're sorry!" she apoligized. She knew she was blushing. So did Itachi because he started to laugh and walked out of the room.

"What did he want?" I looked up and saw Sasuke. He was looking at his brother as he talked.

"Oh nothing," I quickly said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, "Look at this!" He held up a scroll.

"A scroll! Does it have a new secret move or something!?" Naruto asked jumping up and down.

"Nope, but its even better!" Sasuke said.

"Well show us already!" she replied getting excited too.

"Let's go to the forest behind my house." he said opening the door quickly and ran out. We followed him.

**Itachi**

He stood in the kitchen not doing anything. He kept thinking about Sasuke's friend. He loved picking on her because she was so cute and was way too easy to make blush. He looked foreward to the days she came to his house. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew he was starting to like her. More like He was obcessed with her. All he thought about was her lately, not that he minded. He didn't have much else tot hink about. But, sometimes he even felt like kissing her, but never did. He knew he could, because he knew she had a crush on him, like almost every other girl, but for some reason he never did.

She was always training with his younger brother which annoyed him. He wanted to train with her. Although he was an Anbu already and needed someobody stronger to train with him. He knew he could help her though. She always talked about becoming stronger whenever he saw her with friends. He thought she was already pretty strong, beautiful and more graceful than other girls.

"A flower, thats what she minds me of..." he whispered to himself.

"Is she beautiful, yeah?" A voice asked him laughing.

"Yea...what?" He broke out of his thoughts and noticed the blonde ninja named Deidra on the counter. The ninja laughed.

"So who is she?" asked another voice he knew to be Kisame. He sounded drunk. "Is she hot, does she have big boobs?"

"Why does she have to have big boobs, yeah?" Asked Deidra.

"I wasn't talking to you, blondie!" Kisame said.

"Why do you call me that, yeah?" Deidra asked angrily, ready to throw a punch at his drunken friend. "Fishhead, yeah!"

"What'd you call me!?" Kisame yelled slamming his first on the counter beside Deidra.

"Stop fighting!" said the redhead ninja Sasori. He stepped between them.

The kept fighting as he walked out of the kitchen unnoticed. He had forgotten they were coming over and didn't want to answer any of their questions. He didn't even feel like talking to them about anything anymore. He knew they would fight the rest of the day. He decided to leave them be and go outside. He went through the back door and noticed some movement in the bushes. He went closer and noticed three heads.

**Sakura**

They were all sitting behind a bush. She had to admit she was curious about what it was. She couldn't wait for him to show them.

"So, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Its a summoning scroll. I found it yesterday after training." He said opening it.

"Have you tried it yet?" she asked.

"No, I wanted to show you guys first. Well at the same time anyways." he said. he signed his name in blood on the scroll and told them to do the same. After he made a few hand signs quickly. A puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared away a pitch a pitch white wolf with shining black eyes stood in front of them. It was as white as fresh, clean snow. It looked at them and a third eye opened up on its forehead.

"Its just a dumb wolf!" Naruto complained.

"I thought it would be cooler." sasuke said while sighing.

"I think hes cool." she said looking at him. She moved closer to it and put her hand out. It moved closer and rubbed its head against her.

"whats your name?" she heard. The voice was calm and low.

"Sakura.." she whispered. "Are you the wolf?"

"Yes. My name is Z'ev." he said.

"he can't even talk!" Naruto complained.

"He's talking right now." She said. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her, their faces showing they were very confused.

"They can't hear me." Z'ev said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

"Im not talking to you. Im talking to the Z'ev." she said looking at Z'ev closer.

"The wolf? Sakura, the wolf isn't talking." Sasuke said looking at the wolf.

"Would you want to talk to them if dumb?" Z'ev asked.

"I guess not." she said laughing.

"Iam so confused.." Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto. You can't hear him because your jerks." she said glaring at him.

**ITachi**

'_A talking wolf? Why can I hear him?' _

He stared at the wolf trying to figure out who it was. A talking wolf sounded familiar to him.

"I know you're there." The wolf said now looking at him. Sakura looked back too.

"Who's there?" he heard her ask. HE figured he should come out now. He walked from behind the tree he was hiding behind.

"Busted.. so who are you?" he asked the wolf.

"I already said my name." the wolf replied. Honestly he hadn't even been listening so he ahd no clue. He had been watching the girl the whole time.

"I didn't mean that. Are you some famous wolf or do you want something?" he asked.

"You hear it too?" Sasuke aske dhim brother in disbelief.

"Hn." He said nto paying attention to him.

"Im looking for someone and I need help." the wolf said now looking at Sakura.

"Help? what person?" she asked.

"Well three people. Two certain people, who I don't know and my partner from years ago Ylva." the wolf explained.

"Ylva...! We have a summoning scroll for an animal named Ylva. Its been in our family for a while now. You're the Ying/Yang wolves, aren't you?" he asked. The wolf nodded.

"The Ying/Yang wolves? The ones our parents told us about?" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"Yea." he said to his little brother.

"I don't even get why they're called that.." sasuke muttered as if he couldn't care less.

"Who are the people you're looking for?" sakura asked.

"Two people who will bring us together again. The're to be our 'masters'." the wolf explained. He didn't seem to like the idea of having a master.

"That would be Sasuke then! And... I guess Itachi.." she said looking toward him.

**Sakura**

"sasuke did find your scroll somehow and Itachi knows where the other is." she said.

"Is he a girl?" Z'ev asked her confused. Itachi's mouth dropped.

"Whats happening?" Naruto asked. Nobody answered him.

"What? Itachi? No." She said astonished.

"Oh so the other one is." Z'ev said looking at Sasuke, "I thought he was a guy. Weird.. shes not a very pretty girl is she?"

"No, hes a guy!" she said surprised.

"Whos a guy?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Nobody.. can you let them hear you too? please." she asked Z'ev.

"Fine. I feel like a magician or something." Z'ev commented.

"Oh my god. You aren't crazy! The wolf just talked Sakura!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yea, well anyways, why did you think one of them was a girl?" she asked.

"Ylva can only be owned by a girl. DId I forget to mention that?" Z'ev asked. He was starting to give her the impression he wasn't very bright in the head.

"Yea. So then who would it be?" Itachi asked. "It can't be Sakura can it? She didn't even find the scroll."

She glared at him, "So what?"

"I can't even tell you. Ylva is the one to decide." Z'ev said.

"Well who are you picking?" Sakura asked.

"Ha ha.. Im not allowed to decide until I find Ylva," he said oddly.

"Shouldn't we go get the scroll then?" She asked looking at Itachi.

"Im pretty confused." ANruto said scratching his head.

"Ill explain it to you later," she offered.

"Okay.." he said confused.

"I have the scroll now. We might as well summon her in my room." Itachi said leaving. She quickly got up and followed him. She was getting excited.

"Here it is." Itachi said showing the scroll to them.

"The girl is going to have to do it." Z'ev explained.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Only guys can summon me and girls can summon her. That's why I can't summon her myself. If I could I wouldn't need your help." he explained.

"Here." Itachi said passing it to her.

"Just sign your name and do the hand signs shown on the scroll." Z'ev explained.

"I know." she said opening it up. She poked herself with a needle Itachi handed her and wrote her name. She quickly did the hand signs shown on the scroll. No sooner then when she ahd finished a puff of smoke appeared.

"Who summoned me?" A voice said. The voice made you feel as though the woman speaking had power. It was lower than Z'ev's though. It had a mysterious sound to it.

"Ylva?" Z'ev asked just before the smoke disappeared.

"Z'ev?" A wolf as black as a night without any light appeared. Her eyes were yellow with a slight of black in them. She noticed the wolf also had a third eye. "So you finally found me. I was getting worried and thought you never would."

"This is Yvals?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow."Doesn't look like much." The wolf's third eye opened up and she laughed.

"You didn't.." Z'ev said.

"What'd she do?" Sasuke asked.

"I may not look like much, but neither do you. Besides I know your past now. If you want I can tell this girl named Sakura your past and then you won't be much. You'll be so embarressed you'll cry." Ylva said laughing.

"Wait how do you..?" Sasuke said confused.

"She can see the past of anybody she sees with her third eye. The opposite for him. He can see the future of someone. Didn't you ever pay attention to what we were told?" Itachi asked.

"Yea, I was just testing you." Sasuke pouted. Ylva looked at everyone with her third eye.

"So you guys want me to choose someone?" She asked.

"Yea.." Sakura said.

"What if I dont want to pick?" She asked.

"Don't you have to?" Itachi asked.

"It doesn't have to be her. I can pick any girl." Ylva said starting to leave the room.

"why not me?" Sakura asked. she was curious as to why she wasn't good enough for her.

"Ylva," Z'ev said walking over to her. They whispered to each other. Yvals looked at Sakura fro a bit. For some reason it looked as if she knew something that made her feel sorry or sad for Sakura. She looked away and nodded.

"Fine. YOu can be my temporary owner, but if I find someone better, POOF! Im gone." she said not very reluctant anymore.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yea. Stop asking or Ill change my mind." she growled.

"But first, why?" She asked.

"No reason." Ylva said. "If you don't mind Im gonna get some sleep."

"Wait! Who are you going to choose?" NAruto asked Z'ev.

"Oh right. I knew a while back when I looked into your futures. Just didn't wanna tell you then. I choose the tall guy, Itachi."

"Why? I found the scroll!" Sasuke said angrily.

"There'd be no point." Z'ev said his expression turning to sadness.

"What?" Sasuke asked still sngry.

"I can't tell you, sorry." he said looking away.

"You know something! Is soemthing going to happen to me?" Sasuke asked fustrated. He got no reply.

"Take me to your home. I've had enough of these people." Ylva complained.

"I guess Im staying here," Z'ev said.

"yea, bye guys." Sakura said leaving.

She was a bit confused by all that had happened, but was happy about it too. She had her very own animal partner. This would really help her. She would even become friends with this mysterious talking wolf. Maybe she'd even find love again. Maybe the wolf was a good omen for love or something. She wasn't sure but she didn't care either.

A/N: My teacher told me to write in this form. he said it would be easier, but I don't like it so Ill be righting in the persons P.O.V. from the next story on! Anyways hope you enjoyed it and review!


	7. Harumi

A/N: I was writing my other story so I kind of forgot to add a new chapter to this one. Anyways ehre it is and hope you review. It might inspire me to write more at a time and faster!

* * *

**Sakura**

Sakura was lying in her bed thinking about the recent events. The more she thought about the last part, she started getting suspicious of what Z'ev had said before.

_'Why wouldn't it matter?' _She kept repeating the question in her head, hoping for an answer to suddenly come to her. Was something horrible going to happen to sasuke? Wouldn't Z'ev tell them though? Or was it he couldn't. Maybe what was going to happen had to happen. Like destiny. But, she didn't believe that so she kept going over everything in her head. The only reasonable or logical answer she could come up with was the fact he was going to die.

It bothered her that she could only think of that. She may not love Sasuke romantically anymore, but she sure as heck didn't want him dying. He was her bestfriend and she loved him so much. She decided late that night that she was going to find out how and when he was going to die. Although, she hoped that him dying wasn't the case.

"mmm" sakura mumbled as she fumbled in her sleep. She felt something shaking her. She slwoly opened her eye to see her wolf companion shaking her with her paws. It had been three days since they had met. Every morning she was woken by the shaking. That didn't bother herr the most though. It was the fact she did it at five in the morning.

"Go away," Sakura mumbled.

"We're going to train." Ylva said, still shaking Sakura.

"Why at five in the morning?" Sakura moaned.

"I told you, Im weaker during the day and you need the practice, so get up before I bite you!" Ylva warned. sakura made no movent so Ylva growled.

"Fine," Sakura shouted knowing she would be bitten if she didn't get up fast. She threw the covers off of her.

"That's more like it," Ylva said smirking as Sakura gathered her clothes.

"You could be nicer about it," sakura complained to the wolf as they walked to the training area in the forest.

"You could wake yourself up," Ylva said sarcastically.

"Why don't you let me then?" Sakura asked.

"Because you wouldn't." Ylva growled as she glared at her. Sakura immediately shut up. The walked passed some trees to find somebody charging at a wolf.

"Atleast he comes willingly." Ylva muttered. " I wish you were more like him."

"Yea," sakura muttered, not paying attention to Ylva at all. She was too busy looking at Uchiha Itachi. The way he moved fascinated her. Every punch, kick or even stab looked completely graceful to her. His long hair flowed after him with every movement he made. His blood red eyes followed the wolve's every movement, not lookinng away from him for a second.

"You can come out," Itachi said, still chasing the beast.

"How'd you know?" sakura asked.

"I felt your presence." Itachi said stopping to look at them. He deactivated his sharigan. His eyes turned back to his normal dark colour.

"I see. So why are you here so early?" sakura asked.

"Training." he said pointing to the wolf.

"Ylva, are you two training too?" Z'ev asked coming behind Itachi. Just then sakura noticed the third eye was open.

"Im trying to. Lazy-butt over here is being a pain though," Ylva stated.

"Well its early," Sakura complained. Itachi laughed quietly to himself, but sakura heard. "It is."

"I've been here for an hour and twenty minutes," Itachi said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"That early!?" Sakura asked amazed.

"Yea." He said simply.

"That's crazy," Sakura muttered disappointed in herself because she had to be forced to wake up even now.

"Why don't you spar with me?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"With you?" Sakura said in disbelief. She liked the idea but wasn't so sure she was even close to his strength. "I'd lose 5 seconds flat."

"If you say that, then you will," Itachi said grabbing her hand. Sakura slightly blushed, but quickly noticed and calmed down. He dragged her into the area he had just been training in.

"What about Ylva?" Sakura asked trying to get out of it.

"I can wait," Ylva said smirking. Sakura glared at her.

"Come on," Itachi said getting ready. When Sakura made no movement or sign she was ready, Ylva started to growl. Sakura looked at ehr and sighed as she put her fighting gloves on.

_'He's gonna think I'm a complete loser,"_ Sakura thought to herself as she charged towards him.

* * *

**Sasuke**

He walked down the streets with nothing to do. He looked at his watch to see it was 5:42 am. He wasn't able to sleep much lately and it made him mad. It was the wolf's fault for spooking him out. He knew something bad was going to happen to him. Everytime he asked the wolf though, he'd pretend he was sleeping, confuse him with some dumb thing or run away. He was ready to kill the wolf himself.

He continued to grumbled about the wolf when a someobdy ran into him.They both fell to the ground hard. After the fll Sasuke opened his eyes. He was ready to complain when he saw the girl. She had her purple hair up messily and blood red eyes, similar to the colour of his sharigan. She looked about his age.

"Sorry," the girl said trying to get up. She quickly fell and grabbed her ankle.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yea, just hurts a little," she said smiling.

"Here Ill help you up," he said grabbing her arm to lift her up. She got up and leaned against his shoulder surprisingly.

"Thanks," she said. "I better be off though."

"Ill take you wherever you live," Sasuke offered.

"Im a traveller," she said simply.

"Where are you staying than?" He asked curious as to why she was out at this time of morning.

"On that bench," she said pointing at a nearby one.

"The bench? Why aren't you staying at an Inn? Don't you have parents?" he asked getting more and more curious about her.

"Im a little short on funds, and both my parents are dead," she said simply.

"Oh, well you can't stay on the bench," he said. "Can't you get a job or something?"

"I just got here," she explained. He didn't want to leave her here.

"Well, stay at my house until you find one," He said.

"I can't. I wouldn't be able to pay you," she said looking away.

"Don't worry about it," He said leading her to his house even if she didn't want to.

"Fine," she said smiling gratefully. He smiled back. Something about this girl seemed to intrigue him and he wanted to know why.

* * *

**Sakura**

She panted as she went at him again. She was getting tired and wanted to give up, but the fact he wasn't sweating pissed her off. They had been sparring for over 30 minutes now and he was calm. It really pissed her off.

"God dammit!" she yelled as she grabbed her kunai from the pouch on her leg. She gripped it tightly and quickly raised it to strike. She did just that quickly, but smoke appeared and her kunai was stuck in a log.

"Don't try and be so obvious," she heard Itachi say from behind her. She quickly turned grabbing shurikens to throw, but her wrist was grabbed. She looked up to see Itachi.

_'Hes fast,"_ she thought to herself. He quickly lowered down and tripped her with his leg. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"You're going easy on me!" she complained.

"I have to. Im a higher level than you," he said. He hadn't meant it offensively, but thats the way she took it.

"I'm not as weak as everyone thinks!" she shouted at him.

"I know you're not. I just meant I have more expirience," he said. She just glared and tried to get up when she noticed her leg was cut and bleeding. It stung whenever she moved.

"Damn," sakura said looking at the cut. It was pretty deep, but she didn't know how she got it. She looked to her side and noticed something sharp in the ground. she picked it up. It was a kunai with Naruto's name on it. He had probably been practicing and forgot it. She sighed as she threw it into a tree.

"We better get that cleaned up," Itachi said.

"HOw am I going to walk wi-" she started to say, but Itachi picked her up from under her legs and back.

"There," he said smiling. She blushed at their closeness, but remembered something.

"Where's Ylva and Z'ev?" she asked. Itachi looked around.

"I guess they had something to do," He said. "They knew where I live. They can meet us later." I nodded as he started walking. Luckily his house wasn't too far and they got there quickly. We got to the door and he opened it quickly. When we got inside he kicked the door closed and carried me up to the bathroom. He set me on the floor and went looking for stuff in the cupboard. He grabbed a bottle and bandages. He grabbed a cloth and ran water on it. He quicky cleaned the cut and threw the cloth into an open hamper

"This is going to sting," he said holding the bottle.

"Just do it," sakura said closing her eyes. He quickly sprayed some on and it stung just as he had said. He grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around her leg tightly.

"Itach-" Sasuke said coming into the bathroom but stopped, "Sakura?"

"Hey," she said waving.

"What happened and why are you with my brother?" he asked curiously.

"I got cut while sparring with him," she quickly explained. He just nodded his head and looked at his brother.

"Anyways, I came to tell you I have a guest staying over," Sasuke explained.

"Who?" Itachi asked just as curious as Sakura was.

"A girl I kind of rammed into," He said quickly. " I don't know her name. I kind of forgot to ask."

"I wanna meet her," Sakura said suddenly.

"Now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, yea." she said. She started to stand, but wobbled. She balanced herself with the wall as she slowly got up. When she was almost there she felt two arms lift her up.

"Ill help you," Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him.

"I can walk," she complained.

"THat would take all day," Itachi said laughing. Sakura frowned as he carried her.

"she's in the guest room," Sasuke said pointing to the door. He opened it to find her standing in a small towel that barely covered her body. Her purple hair was wet and messy as she looked at them her red eyes wide. Sasuke and Itachi stared at her not moving an inch. Sakura was even looking at her. She had to admit she wished she had a body like this girl did. Sakura noticed they were all looking and drilled Sasuke and Itachi in the heads. Sasuke quickly closed the door as he rubbed the abck of his head.

"Geez," Sakura muttered, "Put me down!" Itachi said nothing and placed her down gently. She quickly glared at them before slowly slipping in the room. The girl was already getting dresses, not too tramatized about before.

"Hi," the girl said turning to smile at her. For some reason she reminded her of something, but she wasn't quite sure what.

"Hi, sorry about before," Sakura said nodding to the door as she slowly moved to the king sized bed. She sat in the middle sof it spreading her legs.

"Its okay," the girl said going back to getting dressed.

"Well Im Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's friend. Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Harumi." she said simply.

"No last name?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have one anymore," Harumi replied.

"Anymore?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, I don't use one ever since my parents died," she replied slipping on her shirt.

"Oh," Sakura said regreting what she said. She looked around the room. Why was Sasuke giving this girl such a nice room just for running into her?

"Are you Sasuke's girlfriend?" Harumi asked suddenly.

"Oh no." Sakura said quickly shaking her head.

"Oh well than I guess its okay to tell you," Harumi said.

"Tell me?" Sakura asked her curiosity growing.

"When sasuke knocked into me he ended up falling on me and kissing me." Harumi said blushing. Sakura's eyes grew. He hadn't told her anything about that.

"By accident?" Sakura asked. Harumi nodded.

"Don't tell him I told you!" Harumi said grabbing Sakura's hands and pleading with her eyes. Sakura couldn't help but agree.

"Okay," sakura promised.

"I kind of liked the kiss though," Harumi said smiling as she walked to the mirror in the room's personal bathroom. She started brushing her hair as Sakura looked at the girl in surprise.

"Do you thinks hes cute?" sakura asked. For some reason she wanted to know about their relationship, if they even had one.

"Well...yea," she said not looking away from herself. Sakura was getting the impression the girl was kind of vain, but knew it was fair to think that seeing as they just met. "Do you like him , sakura?"

"Me? No. We dated once but it didn't work out," Sakura explained.

"I see. Maybe I shouldn't talk to you about this stuff then," Harumi said while she applied make-up to herself. For an orphan she had some pretty nice stuff. Sakura looked at the girl's bag on the floor. It looked almost brand new and her clothes also looked new. She wore braceletes and make-up which didn't look cheap either. How did she get this stuff if she was an orphan? sakura shrugged off her thoughts figuring she had some job.

"No its okay," sakura said reassuring her, "I was the one who broke it off anyways."

"Oh, why?" Harumi asked finally looking away from the mirror.

"Personal Reasons," sakura said not feeling like sharing anything about them with her.

"Personal?" Harumi asked not taking a hint.

"Yea," Sakura said not willing to say another thing.

"Oh," Harumi said and went back to her make-up.

"Well I better leave you to finish getting dressed." Sakura said looking at the clock on the wall. It was already passed seven and she hadn't eaten anything yet. Harumi nodded as Sakura slowly walked from the room.

She sighed as she walked down the long stairway and went towards the kitchen. Sasuke and Itachi were sitting at the table shoveling down food. They were glaring at each other as they kept eating. She stared at them in awe. She had always thought Itachi was cool and calm but he was acting like a kid. Itachi reminded her of Naruto when he was competing with Sasuke minus the stupid remarks.

"A food eating competition?" Sakura asked walking toward the table. Nobody answered her as she sat down. They just stared at each other still shoveling food down. Sakura sighed as she grabbed one of the peach's on the table. She started to bite it when she noticed Sasuke had finally stopped eating.

"I win," Itachi said gulping down the last of the food in his mouth.

"You have a bigger stomach than me," Sasuke moaned holding his stomach.

"Wow, that was really idiotic," Sakura anounced. They both looked at her as if they hadn't noticed her there before.

"Wh-" Sasuke began to ask but Sakura cut him off.

"I 've been here a while. By the way whta exactly did you do to decided to let her stay here?" Sakura asked. "You don't know each other apparently."

"She hurt her ankle when we hit each other and I didn't want to leave her on a bench," Sauke said still holding his stomach. He looked ready to puke any second.

"Can you go puke it up or something?" Sakura asked, not able to stand the look on his face anymore. He nodded and quickly ran from the room. Itachi started to laugh as he ran. She punched him from across the table but he didn't stop.

"You know what?" Sakura said seriously after he was done laughing, "She didn't look like her ankle hurt. She kept walking around quickly, getting her clothes and stuff on. She also has some pretty nice clothes for an orphan.."

"Maybe her parents were rich and maybe she faked it to be with Sasuke." Itachi said simply. Sakura nodded at the idea. It seemed like a good explanation to her except the fact she should go to an Inn instead of staying here if she had money.

"Maybe," Sakura said.

"So how's your leg feeling?" Itachi asked concerned.

"It's fine, thnaks for bandaging it up," sakura said.

"Maybe you should see the doctor?" Itachi asked.

"It's fine," Sakura said. Just then she heard someone behind her and turned. It was Harumi. She had changed from the other cloths she had been dressing in and was now in a tight tanktop that was cut, probably by her so you could see her stomach and shorts that were too short to be shorts. Sakura's mouth dropped. What was she trying to do?

"Hi, Im Harumi," she said cheerfully sitting by Itachi. He nodded, but got up with out a word and left.

"Why are you wearing that?" Sakura asked after he was gone.

"It was hot," Harumi explained innocently.

_**'She's a tramp!'**_

_'She probably was hot. Its pretty hot in here,' _she compromised with herself.

"Maybe you should probably put something more on. If Jiraiya saw you, you'd be in trouble," Sakura said.

"Or are you not up to some competition?" Harumi asked smugly looking up and down at Sakura's body. She nodded, as she giggled and left the room yelling for Sasuke.

Sakura stood there annoyed. Harumi was a faker who was trying to get her friend and Itachi too! She sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen! She needed some sort of plan to kick her in the ass. And She wasn't going to tell Itachi or Sasuke anything either. She had made it personal when she had laughed at her body. If she had to she'd kick that girls ass with her own foot!

* * *

A/n: I wasn't sure where to go with the story and this is how it turned out o.O Anyways Ill have to think of something for Sakura to do to Harumi. :P 


	8. Cosmos

A/N: As you know I've decided to continue the story! Hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

"Sasuke, how long are you letting her stay here?" Itachi asked as sat at the table bored.

"She's been here way too long," Sakura added in. They were talking about the girl who had been staying with Sasuke and Itachi for over three weeks now.

"I can't just kick her out," Sasuke said simply as he grabbed a glass of milk and gulped it down.

"She's taking advantage of you," Sakura replied.

"She isn't. She just has no where else to go," Sasuke explained.

"Well she should find somewhere," Itachi complained. "I'm tired of some idiotic girl walking around here."

"She's not leaving…Hey Harumi!" Sasuke said as she walked in and sat beside him.

"Watcha guys talking about?" Harumi asked innocently.

"Getting rid of a pest," Sakura said as she stood up. "I have somewhere to go so I'll see you guys."

"Oh, I wanna come with you," Harumi said jumping up and following her. Sakura looked at Sasuke for help, but he only shrugged.

"I have to go meet Kakashi anyways," Sasuke said getting up. Sasuke looked at Itachi who shrugged.

"There isn't anywhere I need to go…I'm on a break from missions," Itachi said. "I think I'm going to go sleep or something…"

"Why don't you come with us?" Harumi suggested. Itachi frowned to himself. HE hated the thought of being with that annoying girl any longer. Then again, he couldn't help but say yes. Maybe it was because Sakura would be with them.

"I guess," He said getting up to follow them. Sakura smiled, happy to know she wouldn't be alone with Harumi.

"See you Sasuke!" Harumi said cheerfully before pecking him on the lips and skipping to the door. Sakura looked back at Sasuke disgusted. He was bright red and had a smile plastered across his face. H e wasn't the same old Sasuke, that's for sure.

* * *

Sakura placed a bouquet of pink and orange cosmos on the grave in front of them. She smiled weakly as she stepped back and looked at the tomb. Itachi stepped forward and placed a smaller bouquet of some red cosmos beside the ones Sakura had placed and turned to Sakura.

"This is the first time I've been here to see her grave," He said calmly. Sakura looked up at him.

"You didn't really know her." Itachi nodded and she continued. "She was my best friend, even though we fought a lot. I miss her, so I come here as much as I can."

"What's her name?" Harumi asked nonchalantly.

"Ino Yamanaka," Sakura said. Sakura drifted away from whatever Harumi started to say and started hearing Ino's voice. She kept hearing the things Ino had said before she died. She wanted to find the woman Ino had mentioned. She had hurt Sasuke, almost killed him. She had probably fueled Ino's anger too. She wasn't sure what she had done, but she felt the need to find her.

"Sakura?" Sakura's eyes opened to see Harumi shaking her. Her eyes widened as she thought of the description Ino had left her. Purple hair, red eyes, she had to admit she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't exactly a woman or anything. She had expected someone older. Or was this a coincidence?

"Did you know Ino?" Sakura asked her suddenly. Sakura stared at her eyes, trying to see if they showed any hint of the truth, but they were blank as she stared back at her.

"I just got here recently. Of course I don't," Harumi replied, releasing Sakura at the same time. "Can we go now?"

"Why the hurry?" Itachi asked.

"It's boring here," Harumi replied without hesitation.

"It's not supposed to be fun!" Sakura shouted at her. Harumi stared back at her for a while. She finally shrugged and started to walk away.

"Let's just go," Harumi replied coldly, turning her head to look back. Her eyes were filled with hate as she glared back at Sakura. Sakura blinked. Why was she being so cold and rude?

"WE can come another time," Itachi suggested as he followed her. Sakura frowned. Was this really that girl? She was going to find out one way or another.

* * *

"What's with all this junk?" Sakura asked herself as she searched through the dresser full of make-up and hair accessories. She shoved them to one side and continued her search for any hints about Harumi. She closed the dresser drawer and moved to a bag on the ground. She opened it up to find drawings of some sort. There were some abstract ones and as she looked through them she found some of herself, Sasuke and even Itachi. She stared at them for a while and took some and put them in her pocket before putting the rest back.

She moved to a desk and opened the drawers. Inside was paper and a black pen, but they were only blank. She banged the drawer closed and moved to another. Inside was what looked like a fake bottom to the dresser. It was hard to notice, but Sakura got a glimpse of a string and pulled it up. The bottom lifted and she found hidden money underneath it. She whistled as she saw the amount printed on the bills.

"What does she need this kind of money for?" Sakura wondered aloud. She carefully placed the fake bottom back and closed the drawer. She looked around the room and stomped her foot in frustration. She couldn't find anything to give a hint to Harumi's past. She mumbled to herself before glancing over at the closet. She quickly moved towards it and opened it. Inside were clothes, and a lot of them. Sakura pushed them to one side and noticed some unusual Harumi style clothing.

She held up a pair of skin tight, black pants. They looked much too long for Harumi's legs and Sakura had never seen her wear them before. Sakura placed them back and noticed a short shirt and fishnet shirt as she did. Sakura stared and confusion and pushed passed them to find a small shelf in the back of the closet. Sakura picked up a kunai and shuriken. Harumi had said she wasn't a Kunoichi, so why did she have these. There was over a dozen here. She moved the weapons around carefully, to find scrolls. She moved her hand to grab one, but quickly stopped after hearing a shuffling outside the room door. She pushed the cloths back and frantically looked around for an escape route. The door hand shook as Sakura quickly plunged to the ground and rolled under the bed before the door opened.

Sakura carefully crawled closer to the edge of the bed so she could see who it was. Of course it was Harumi. She walked into the room and glanced around. Sakura saw a frown form across Harumi's face. Sakura was busted! She was about to crawl out when Harumi started to talk. Sakura squirmed backwards as she heard a poof and another voice.

"What?" It was a male voice, but Sakura was afraid to look.

"Well?" Harumi asked. She sounded annoyed as she spoke.

"I can't find them. They're hiding themselves, I'm sure," the male voice replied.

"WE need to find them!" Harumi shouted. Sakura heard a growl.

"Don't get angry with me. You need my help not the other way around," the male voice bellowed.

"I saved you, so don't cross the line or I could end your life fool," Harumi replied coldly. Who was Harumi even talking to? It was obviously somebody she knew, but the voice seemed inhuman like. Was it an animal like Ylva? It wasn't impossible.

"I'd rather die than be a slave to you," the male voice growled. A poof was heard and Sakura tried to see Harumi. She saw her feet and froze. They were close to the bed. Sakura crawled back quietly, but noticed Harumi was moving away too.

"Ungrateful beast," Harumi muttered and began cursing. Sakura moved up to see Harumi stripping off her clothes. Sakura covered her mouth, to hide her gasp. Harumi continued to strip down after looking around the room suspiciously. Sakura watched as she turned her back to Sakura and walked to her dresser. Sakura noticed a tattoo on Harumi's shoulder blade and tried to focus her eyes on it. It was the leaf village's symbol. Harumi must have been from here.

Harumi quickly moved towards her bathroom door and slammed it shut after walking in. Sakura heard the water turn on and began crawling out from underneath the bed. Her hand slipped as it landed on some kind of paper. Sakura moaned in pain, but slipped out. She reached her hand back under the bed and grabbed the paper. It was actually a folder. She looked inside and found a birth certificate. Her eyes widened at her discovery and she quickly left the room with the folder in her hand.

* * *

A/N: The chapters will be short, sorry. Please Review! 


End file.
